The Special Girl
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Skye is normal 19 yr old girl. She has friends and family. But her life is'n all that perfect. Her father beats her , her sister is to popular to notice her and she is oblivious to her best friends feelings for her. Can she ever get her life in order?


Hello, People's. This is a story using the Teen Titans and my new person Skye. I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own Skye.

Chapter 1

The Special Girl

"Hm…." Skye sighed as she sat in her English class. She rested her face on her hand. Skye looked up to Ms. Narsici writing the homework on the board. Skye had twin sister named Kori. People always said they looked alike. But Skye could just not see how. She looked over to see her sister surrounded by boys and blonde girls. Kori had red hair. While Skye's hair was white. She was fine with that. She had gotten over that thing tewlve years ago. Kori got up and walked over to Skye who still sitting at her desk. "Sorry, little sis, but I can not sit with you today." She flipping her hair as she turned and left. Her plaid skirt swaying as she walked.

Skye left the room on her own. She had just started down the hallway when a voice sounded from behind. "HEY! WHAT UP!" Skye turned around to see one of best friends come up. His name was Garfield Logan. He had green skin and hair with pointy ears. Today he was wearing a blue t shirt with regular jeans. Skye just called him Gar. She was the only one he let call him that. gar was also in love her but Skye never figured it out.

Gar stopped in front of her. "Thanks for waiting." "No prob." She replied. Together they went down the stairs to meet Rachel Roth, Victor Stone and Richard Grayson. Her other best friends. Victor was tall and bald with black skin. His black van helen shirt stretched out across his chest. And Richard Grayson had black spiky hair with eyes he kept to him self. He had on a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants. "Hey Rae, Vic and Dick." She said nodding to each of them. They all started out the door. But Skye stayed bhind not moving.

Rachel stopped when she noticed Skye not following. Rachel was Skye's Best friend. She had purple hair and eyes with gray skin and a red chakra on her head. Rachel was like Skye's sister. Rachel walked back up to her. Worry filling her eyes. "You ok?" She asked, the wind from the outside blowing at her hair. Her shirt blew in the wind.

"Nothing." Skye said moving past her. Rae lifted any eyebrow, but decided not to push it. Skye always kept things to herself. They all knew that. The others were stupid enough to keep pushing, but Rachel knew when to stop. When Skye sat down the boys had already started the afternoon pizza fight. Everyday they would argue which pizza was better. Today it was Cheese and Bacon. Vicor was waving his arms in the air while Gar just sat there calmly fighting back.

"Bacon is better than Cheese." Victor yelled at Garfield. "No way man, I am a vegetarian so I say cheese." Garfield said look at Skye at of the corner of his eye. Dick looked at Skye who had her head on the table. "Hey Skye what do you think?" he never really paid any attention to what those two fought about. In his idea pizza was crap. "Whatever." She said getting up. She walked around the back of the school to the dumpster. She always went there to think.

"Dude, even Skye says bacon." Victor Said breacking the silence that had over come the table after she left. "Nuh uh. She did not say bacon." Garfield said retaleating. "Dude even your own girl friend likes bacon." Garfield stopped his face bright red. Every one in the world knew that he liked Skye. Rachel who was quiet this whole time got up to follow Skye. She walked aropund the back of the school to the dumpster.

Skye was kneeling by the front. rachel got on her knees next to her. "You okay?" She asked again, even thought she knew she was pushing it. Skye stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off of her blue shirt. rachel got up and stood next to her. Suddelly Skye burst into tears and embraced Rachel. "No." She managed to say through the tears.


End file.
